sous la lune
by fahaly02
Summary: Une nouvelle année s’annonce pour Hermione mais son secret est toujours aussi présent, comment faire quand un certain professeur commence à se poser des questions sur son état et que la menace de Voldemort est toujours aussi présente ?Je l’ai réécrite car
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle année s'annonce pour Hermione mais son secret est toujours aussi présent, comment faire quand un certain professeur commence à se poser des questions sur son état et que la menace de Voldemort est toujours aussi présente ?**

**Je l'ai réécrite car je trouvais que la chapitre que j'avais posté n'était pas terrible donc voila, là c'est bon il me plait assez, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ça serait gentil, merci. **

**SOUS LA LUNE**

**Dans une autre vie, elle aurait pu être une fille ordinaire avec des amis ordinaires, cependant la vie en avait décidé autrement. C'est ainsi qu'a l'âge de 17 ans, Hermione Granger se préparait à entrer pour sa dernière année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, en compagnie de ses amis dont le meilleur Harry Potter connu sous le nom du Survivant. Comme elle, il n'avait pas eu des moments faciles dans sa vie et pourtant il avait toujours était présent pour elle, même quand il avait eu connaissance de ses plus grands secrets il ne l'avait jamais laissé tout comme Ron et Ginny Weasley. Mais, avec Harry, c'était différent : ils n'avaient aucun tabou et elle appréciait de parler de tout sans aucun préjugé.**

**La voilà sur le quai attendant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express qui ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

**A peine est-il arrêté qu'une foule d'élèves fait son apparition afin de se diriger vers les diligences pour les anciens et vers les canaux pour les nouveaux qui vont subir la cérémonie de répartition.**

**Après plusieurs minutes, elle reconnut au loin une petite rousse avec de beau yeux verts et à ses cotés un jeune homme plus grand mais tout aussi roux, ainsi reconnaissant Ginny et Ron, elle se dirigea vers eux.**

**En la voyant, ils lui sautèrent tout les deux dessus comme si ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis des années.**

**Hermione comment vas-tu ? tes vacances comment c'était ? demanda Ginny excitée à la vue de sa meilleur amie**

**Bien ! répondit Hermione **

**Hermione comme je suis heureux de te voir, dit Ron tout en la prenant dans ses bras, tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais ! **

**Toi aussi Ron, mais où est Harry? Il n'est pas avec vous ? **

**Si je suis là, désolé mais j'ai eu quel que soucis avec mes bagages. Comment vas-tu Mione ? lui dit le survivant tout en la prenant également dans ses bras.**

**je vais bien merci nous devrions nous dépêcher sinon nous n'allons plus avoir de diligences pour aller jusqu'à l'école **

**Oui tu as raison.**

**C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers les diligences qui les menaient, pour trois d'entre eux, vers leur ultime année à Poudlard. **

**Durant le trajet Ginny raconta ces vacances à Hermione, en effet celle-ci était sorti avec Seamus lors de la fin de sa cinquième année mais pendant les vacances elle avait fini par rompre car elle le trouvait assez immature pour son âge et préférait se consacrer à ses études pour l'instant. **

**Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Harry mais il n'eu rien à raconté étant donné qu'il était resté chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais heureusement ce fut les dernières vacances qu'il passait avec eux, après cette année a Poudlard il emménagerait dans la maison de Sirius a Square Grimaud. Les seuls moments de ses vacances qu'il eu a raconté étaient les 2 dernières semaines qu'il avait passé chez les Weasley, au Terrier.**

**Après qu'il eu fini de raconter ses vacances ce fut au tour d'Hermione mais le silence se fit instantanément. Ce fut Harry qui le rompit. **

**-Mione ça va ? On est désolé c'est vrai on aurait pas du ...**

**-De quoi ,mai non ce n'est rien j'ai passé de bonnes vacance .Ecoute Harry c'est vrai que ce n'est pas marrant mais bon cette maladie ne m'empêche pas de vivre non plus je l'ai depuis que je suis née je m'y suis habitué alors ne t'inquiètes pas .**

**En effet Hermione est atteinte d'une maladie moldue incurable, très rare,appelée XP ou encore Xeroderma Pigmentosum, cette maladie l'empêchait de s'exposer au soleil sous peine d'avoir de graves brûlures pouvant l'amené à la mort. **

**Heureusement Dumbledore dés sa première année avait fait des recherches auprès des spécialistes de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste et, grâce à eux, elle pouvait profiter de la journée pendant une durée d'une heure chaque jour. Elle la devait à une plante très rare qui se trouvait que dans les plaines asiatiques ainsi, elle pouvait profiter un peu du jour avec ses amis. Sinon elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans les couloirs, dans le noir, en la compagnie de Harry et Ron le plus souvent, quand celui-ci n'était pas en retard dans ses devoirs. **

**Parmi les professeurs tous n'étaient pas au courant de son état, en effet: à part Pompom l'infirmière et les professeurs Dumbledore et Macgonagall, elle ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant pour pouvoir mener une scolarité normal et avoir des amis qui l'aimeraient pour ce qu'elle était et non parce qu'elle était malade. **

**C'est ainsi que Harry avait su son état seulement lors de sa deuxième année lorsqu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle assiste aux entraînements de Quidditch et qu'elle avait refusé à maintes reprises. Il l'avait bloqué un soir pour qu'elle lui explique et c'était ce jour que leur amitié était devenue plus forte et que Hermione était devenue pour Harry comme sa petite sœur .Il s'était senti obligé de la protéger, pas parce qu'elle était malade non, mais parce qu'il l'aimait d'un amour fraternel et il savait que cela était réciproque: elle pouvait se confier à lui comme si c'était son frère. Il lui avait suggéré de le dire à Ron et Ginny afin qu'elle se sente mieux en leur présence et qu'ils comprennent son attitude qui parfois leur semblait bizarre.**

**Après quelques minutes de silence Harry se décida à parler.**

**-Ok je suis désolé, je me fais trop de soucis, mais je peux te poser une question tout de même ?**

**-mais bien sur Harry ! Je mord pas tu sais !**

**-Oui petite sœur je sais, que t'ont dit les médecins, tu ne me l'as pas dit dans la lettre que tu m'as envoyé.**

**-Oui c'est vrai, Harry a raison tu ne m'en a pas parlé non plus dans ta lettre, ajouta Ron **

**-Oh, ben pas grand-chose c'est normal quoi, ça n'empire pas: ça stagne, ne vous inquiétaient pas !**

**-Ok, répondirent Ron et Ginny **

**Cependant Harry regardait Hermione avec un air perplexe mais un grand sourire de celle-ci lui suffit pour qu'il se dise que peut être il exagérait et qu'effectivement sa maladie en était au même point depuis toute ces années.**

**Après 15 minutes de trajet et une montée d'escaliers qui n'en finissait pas ils arrivèrent enfin à leur place à la table des Griffondors. Après la cérémonie ils assistèrent aux célèbre discours de Dumbledore:**

**-Bonjour à tous avant de commencer le repas, je dois vous rappelées certaine règles, tout d'abord la forêts interdite et comme son nom l'indique interdite, ensuite je tiens à vous préciser que nos 2 nouveaux préfets en chef sont Drago Malfoy, à ce nom toutes la table des Serpentards se mit à applaudirent, et Hermione Granger, à ce nom ce fut les tables de Poufsouffle Serdaigle et Griffondors qui se mirent à applaudir, sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit !**

**- Dit Hermione tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avait été nommée préfete en chef**

**- Oui excusez moi j'ai oublié **

**- C'est pas grave, je sui fier de toi**

**- Merci Harry, mais je vais devoir supporté la fouine durant toute l'année d'ici peu qu'il mette son nez là où il ne faut pas !**

**- t'inquiètes pas vaut mieux pas pour lui, j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner pendant les vacances et si il te fait chier je lui encastre sa tête de fouine dans le mur, répondit Ron **

**- Enfin ce qui est cool c'est que tu pourras te promener la nuit tu n'auras plus besoin de l'autorisation de Dumbledore !**

**- Oui c'est vrai ça**

**- Et puis si tu veux de temps en temps je pourrai me mettre sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour te tenir compagnie**

**- Merci Harry, c'est vrai que je vois mal la fouine me tenir compagnie !**

**Ils se mirent tout les deux à rire de la réplique d'Hermione.**

**La fin du dîner se fit dans une ambiance très conviviale tout le monde raconté ses vacances, les garçons parlaient encore et toujours de Quidditch alors que les filles parlaient de garçons, ou des nouvelles rumeurs qui circulaient sur certaines filles.**

**Après le dîner, le professeur Macgonagall appela Drago et Hermione dans son bureau.**

**Quand elle entra, elle vit Drago assis sur une table, elle se contenta de se mettre un peu plus loin pour éviter d'avoir une de ses remarques, il allait ouvrir la bouche quand le professeur arriva.**

**- Bien le professeur Dumbledore vous a élus préfets en chef, je compte sur vous pour veiller à une bonne entente entre les maisons, vous devez montrer l'exemple ! Trois bals seront prévus cette année un à Halloween, un à noël et un en fin d'année pour célébrer les examens, c'est vous qui les organiserez .En ce qui concerne vos rondes vous vous organisaient comme vous le voulez si vous voulez en faire chaque soir vous pouvez, mais ça doit pas être une excuse pour faire n'importe quoi suis-je bien clair, restaient vigilants même si nous sommes à Poudlard !**

**- Oui professeur, répondirent Drago et Hermione en même temps**

**- Bien vos appartements se situent au niveau des cachots, le mot de passe est "alliance" et je compte sur vous pour qu'il signifie quelque chose, bien vous pouvez y allez. **

**Ils sortirent tous les deux sans grande motivation. Sur le chemin Hermione ne parlait pas ce qui énervait Drago qui ne pouvait avoir aucun prétexte pour l'insulter, quoi que d'habitude il n'en ait pas besoin.**

**- Partager mes appartements avec une sang de bourbe, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il devient de plus en plus fou, ce vieux fou ! Il veut qu'on se tue quoi que une sang de bourbe en moins ça serait bien ça polluerais moins l'oxygène.**

**Hermione suite à cette réplique resta calme même si intérieurement elle bouillonnait, elle avait décidé que cette année elle garderait son sang froid et éviterait de répondre aux insultes de la fouine. Elle savait que cela l'énervait qu'elle ne réponde pas.**

**Effectivement le manque de réaction d'Hermione énervait Drago, il aimait la provoquer. **

**Après plusieurs minutes ils arrivèrent à destination Hermione prononça le mot de passe mais avant de rentré Drago ne manqua pas de cracher une de ses répliques**

**-Alliance ! Il aurait pu trouver autre chose, je sais pas moi sang de bourbe !**

**-Bon Malfoy,, écoute moi bien, je te le dit là mais je veux pas me répéter, c'est simple tu peut m'insulter si ça te fait plaisir: entraîne ta langue de vipère peut être que ça te rendra moins stupide, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec toi j'ai autre chose à penser.**

**-Oh la sang de bourbe se rebiffe !**

**La conversation allait dégénérer quand une voix doucereuse se fit entendre**

**- un problème jeune gens ? demanda le professeur Rogue**

**- Non aucun, répondit Hermione à la stupéfaction de Drago**

**- Drago…**

**- Aucun professeur**

**- Bien, dans ce cas que faites vous dans les couloirs, prenez vous racines ou faut il que je prenne un désherbant pour que vous vous décidiez a rentrer dans vos appartements, Miss Granger rentrez, vous ne voyez pas que vous êtes en plein milieu du couloir.**

**- Désolée professeur **

**- Rentrez maintenant ! Cela serait dommage de faire perdre des points à Griffondor dés la première soirée, même chose pour vous pour vous M. Malfoy, rentrez.**

**Quand Hermione rentra, elle était folle de rage mais la vue de la salle commune lui fit oublier pendant quelques instants sa colère. En effet elle était sublime, deux canapés étaient installés près de la cheminée, une table ronde au centre afin de pouvoir manger entre amis et une bibliothèque assez grande était également installée. La salle était ornée de bougies puisque les fenêtres n'étaient pas présentes dans cette partie: cela réjouissait Hermione de même que les couleurs mélangées de Griffondor et Serpentard qui rendaient la pièce assez chaleureuse.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas plaint à Rogue ?**

**- Je peut me défendre toute seule Malfoy, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, tu as pu le voir en troisième année, maintenant lâche moi la grappe et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Sur ces paroles, elle gravit les escaliers qui l'emmenaient à sa chambre.**

**Elle décida de prendre comme mot de passe lune, en effet elle aimait beaucoup la lune elle la préférait au jour.**

**Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Griffondor, sur le coté une table de chevet était présente, ainsi qu'une armoire et un bureau. **

**Au fond sur la droite se trouvait une porte qui menait à une salle de bain commune. Celle-ci contenait une baignoire qui était plus une mini piscine ainsi que d'une douche et deux lavabos.**

**Elle continuait à l'observer quand Drago entra.**

**- Granger mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Ben Malfoy c'est simple cette salle de bain est commune **

**- Putain !**

**- Quel vocabulaire ! Moi qui croyais qu'avec le temps tu saurais t'améliorer ! **

**- Tais toi ! Bon je prends ma douche le matin donc tu la prendras le soir !**

**- Pas de problèmes ! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peut être intelligent Malfoy ! **

**Continue sur cette voix, maintenant sort veux tu, comme tu l'as dit le soir c'est moi qui prend une douche donc tu dégages .Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle lui ferma la porte au nez et la verrouilla.**

**Elle pris une bonne douche, se sécha, prépara ses affaires le lendemain, sortit une petite fiole contenant la potion qui lui saurait peut être nécessaire et partit****dans les bras de Morphée.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Désolée pour ce long retard j'ai eu quelque soucis. Je sais le chapitre est cours. Laissez des reviews sa serait sympa.

**Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla à 7h00 , en effet maintenant qu'elle était préfète cela lui donner de nombreux avantages dont celui de pouvoir manger dans ces appartements. Elle décida donc d'en profiter tant qu'elle pouvait . Elle savait que si Dumbledore avait voulu qu'elle soit préfete n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'elle soit la meilleure élève mais aussi en raison de sa santé. Elle mangea donc tranquillement dans le noir seulement quelques bougies illuminés la pièce, quand elle entendit Drago descendre des escaliers il manqua l'une des marches et regarda Hermione.**

**- On n'y vois rien ici tu pourrait laisser plus de bougies allumer granger **

**- Malefoy ne me prend pas la tête personne ne t'oblige à rester alors soit tu la ferme ou alors tu te casse mais dans les deux cas je ne veux pas entendre des geremiades d'enfant pourri gâter ok**

**- Granger tout comme toi je suis dans Mes appartements alors je dit encore ce que je veux .**

**- Dans ce cas ceux que tu pense Malefoy dit le pour toi moi je m'en fou.**

**Sur ces mots Hermione pris ses affaires et parti. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire il était 7h30 elle décida donc d'aller tout doucement à son premier cour qui n' était autre que celui de potion. Elle aimait beaucoup cette matière , déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de courir entre les cours à prendre des chemins trop long pour éviter la lumière , mais aussi parce qu'elle était passionné par cette matière n'ont pas que se soit Rogue qui lui est donnés l'envie d'aimer , mais malgré ces airs elle voyait que lui-même aimer cette art et qu'il ne supportait pas que personne ne le comprenne , mais bon cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était beaucoup trop méprisant, toujours à privilégiés les Serpentards. Elle se retrouva donc à attendre devant la salle de classe quand la cloche retentit les élèves arrivèrent d'un coup , et oui personne ne voulait supporter les foudres de Rogue. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et chacun rentra Hermione et Harry se mirent côtes à côtes.**

**- Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la grande salle ce matin ou t'était Mione**

**- ne t'inquiète pas Harry j'ai juste profiter de mes privilèges de préfete j'ai mangé dans mes appartements et je suis parti tout de suite après **

**- ok et ça était avec Malefoy??**

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas**

**Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand Rogue pris la parole**

**- Bien cette année vous travaillerez en binôme que j'ai bien sur choisit : Parkinson avec Finnigan, Weasley avec Thomas, Potter avec Zabini…. Et pour finir Granger avec Malefoy**

**- Génial il ne manquait plus que ça se dit Hermione seulement elle pensa tout haut**

**- Un problème Granger?**

**- Aucun**

**- Bien alors allez vous mettre à côté de Drago et 20 points en moins pour Griffondor pour m'avoir mentit.**

**- Oui Professeur **

**Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre Neuville comme d'habitude fit exploser son chaudron ce qui exaspéra Rogue. Quand à Hermione et Drago il ne s'adressèrent pas la parole à part pour préparer la potion ce qui étonna beaucoup de monde Rogue en premier. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement Ron s' en alla avec Dean et Seamus tandis que Harry resta avec Hermione il parlait de tout et de rien quand Drago arriva**

**- Granger on doit se mettre d'accord pour la ronde de se soir**

**- Bien je prend le côtés Ouest et toi l'Est l'important c'est que les rondes soit faite**

**- Normalement c'est chacun notre tour Granger **

**- Bon Malefoy fait comme tu veux si tu veux pas les faire tu ne l'est fait pas je les ferais ça ne me dérange pas**

**- Bien je ferait le côtés Est **

**- Ok **

**Hermione et Harry s'en allèrent pour aller mangé dans la grande salle , la nuit était déjà tombé Hermione fit donc l'effort de manger avec lui et les autres. Le repas se passa tranquillement tout le monde parler encore de leurs vacances et racontaient déjà ceux qu'ils feraient au prochaine.**

**Il était 21h Hermione laissa Ron, Ginny et Harry et alla à ses appartements pour y déposer ses affaires afin de commencer sa ronde.**

**Elle fit le tour de la bibliothèque, de la salle de métamorphose et des autres salles du côtés Ouest. Il était 22h elle se posa devant l'une des fenêtres situés non loin des escaliers pour se rendre au cachot après tout personne n'irait par là ils auraient trop peur de croiser Rogue , elle s'asseya par terre et admirer la lune qu'elle considérait comme une amie , elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle avait su ce qu'elle avait.**

**Elle rentra dans ses appartements pour dormir et se lever tôt afin de profiter des derniers rayon de la lune. Elle se réveilla à 3h et parti au même endroit que la veille la vue y était splendide elle regrettait même de ne pas l'avoir trouvé avant ,elle profitait du moment , étant sur de ne pas être dérangé à cette heure ci . Elle resta ainsi de longue minutes dans sa contemplation mais ne fit pas attention au bruit de pas qui se dirigé vers elle ( et oui elle s'est planté )**

**- Tenez Miss Granger que faite vous dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit prenez vous votre rôle de préfets autant à cœur? Rogue se trouvait derrière elle un rictus dessinant ses lèvres**

**- Non professeur ce n'est pas mes taches de préfets qui m'amène ici je me suis réveillé donc je suis allé faire un tour afin de profiter des derniers rayons de la nuit.**

**- je ne veux pas le savoir vous n'avez rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été nommer préfet que cela vous autorise à gambader dans les couleurs à une heure pareil de la nuit rentrer dans vos appartements et vous êtes en retenue demain.**

**Hermione bouillonné non seulement elle devait le supporter il était en train de lui gâcher l'un des seuls moments qu'elle appréciait et en plus il l'a collé il se prenait pour qui. **

**- mais Dumbledore est au courant professeur c'est même lui qui m'en à donner l'autorisation **

**- Ah bon est puis je savoir pourquoi?**

**La Hermione en avait marre elle craque**

**- Cela ne vous regardes pas le pourquoi du comment si vous ne me croyez pas aller le voir il vous le dira lui-même je me ballade dans les couloirs la nuit depuis ma première année , alors je ne changerais pas mes habitudes cette années parce que Vous m'avez trouvé faut pas rêver sur ceux au revoir.**

**Elle s'en alla de son côtés Rogue n'en revenait pas la Miss Je Sais Tout venait de l'envoyer boulé mais ce qui l'intriguer et ce qu'elle avait dit « je me ballade dans les couloirs la nuit depuis ma première année » mais il ne l' avait jamais trouvé auparavant , il savait qu'elle était assez réserver on la voyait rarement dans la journée, c'est une élève studieuse mais une insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout qui venait de l'envoyer boulé il ne l'aurait jamais cru et Dumbledore qui était au courant. Il se dit qu'il devait y avoir une explication Dumbledore ne laisserait pas une élève se balader dans les couloirs à une heure pareil sans raison. Il se redirigea vers ses appartements en ayant l'idée d'aller voir Albus le lendemain et de savoir ce qui se passait.**

**Il était 7h quand Severus alla voir le directeur **

**-Tiens Severus qu me vaut cette visite matinale? Un bonbon au citron?**

**- Non merci Albus je viens vous voir à propos de Miss Granger**

**Severus lui expliqua l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec celle ci la veille.**

**- Elle ma également dit que vous étiez au courant et que vous lui avez-vous même donnez l'autorisation**

**- C'est exact Severus ne me demande pas pourquoi ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais sache qu si je les autorisais c'est pour une bonne raison.**

**- Laquelle elle fait des insomnies ?**

**- Severus n'insiste pas je ne te le dirais pas, je sais que Miss Granger n'est pas facile à cerner et quelle a tendance à comment dire… s'emporter mais elle a ses raison et si tu veux savoir pourquoi , car je te connais je sais que cela t'intrigue depuis longtemps tu n'as qu'a lui demander**

**- Qu'en savez-vous Albus de plus elle m'a dit que je n'avez qu'a vous le demandez alors dites. **

**Celui-ci regarda Severus avec un air plein de sous entendu**

**- Bien je vois que je ne peux pas compter sur vous pour avoir des réponses.**

**- je vous les dit Severus allez voir la principale intéresser bon il est temps d'aller en cours à plus tard.**

**Severus parti peu satisfait de ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore, il ne voulait pas aller voir Granger pour avoir des explications mais en même temps il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était comme ça toujours avec Saint Potter . Elle n'apparaissait jamais dehors ou très peu juste pour les cours de Hagrid en faite, tout cela le chiffonner de plus elle lui répondait et rare sont les personnes qui oser pourtant , mais elle, elle avait du tempérament « non mais attend ces de granger qu'on parle là » Après toutes ces réflexions il se dit qu'il verrait et que si il avait l'occasion de la revoir il en profiterait.**


End file.
